Einstein's Weisheit
by AnomolyInPi-Minor
Summary: Eine Nacht und ein Tag die zu so einigen Entscheidungen führen. Geschrieben Mitte der 5. Staffel und schon ne Weile in Englisch auf meinem Profil. Zu Ehren des Pi-Einstein Tages jetzt auch in Deutsch. Translation of my story “Einstein’s wisdom“


Disclaimer: Nichts und Niemand gehört mir… leider.

Summary: Eine Nacht und ein Tag die zu so einigen Entscheidungen führen. Geschrieben in der Mitte der 5. Staffel und schon ne Weile in Englisch auf meinem Profil zu finden. Zu Ehren des Pi-Einstein Tages jetzt auch in Deutsch.

(Just a translation of my story "Einstein's wisdom"in honor of Pi-Einstein Day)

**Einstein's****Weisheit**

Schläfrig öffnete Charlie die Augen. Die Uhr, die neben ihm stand, sagte ihm dass es 1 Uhr nachts war… und er war müde. Das leitete ihn zu der Frage warum er eigentlich wach war. Er entschied sich das es ihm egal war und schloss die Augen wieder... nur um ein weiteres mal geweckt zu werden. Irgendwer oder Irgendwas zog an seiner Decke. Sein Vater konnte es nicht sein. Alan wäre netter. Der nächste im Bunde der Verdächtigen war Don. Zu sanft und freundlich als das es Don sein könnte entschied er. Einen Hund besaß er nicht und auch keine anderen Haustiere außer den Koi. Das führte ihn zurück zu seinem großen Bruder. Aber warum zur Hölle würde Don ihn um diese Uhrzeit überhaupt wecken wollen. Da war es wieder. Er öffnete seine Augen ein Stück weiter. Das Etwas oder der jemand stand neben seinem Bett. Soviel war jetzt sicher. Jemand entschied er sich. Ein ziemlich kleiner jemand oder vielleicht kniete die Person. Dann hörte er die zarte Stimme. Die Stimme war ihm unbekannt aber irgendwie auch vertraut. Er hörte zu…

„Daddy… Ich hab Durst."

Er grummelte bis es ihn traf wie ein Schlag… _DADDY?_

Schlagartig war er wacher. Er schaute auf seinen kleinen Besucher hinab. Es war wirklich eine Person die neben seinem Bett stand. Knien war unnötig, denn es war ein kleines Kind. Sein halb schlafender Geist schätzte sie auf nicht mehr als 3 Jahre alt.

„Daddy… Durst"

Die Stimme hatte jetzt einen bettelnden Klang. Kleine Hände zogen seine Eigenen zwischen den Lacken hervor. Es schien als versuchten sie ihn auf seine Füße zu ziehen. Er sah sie genauer an, zumindest so genau wie er es in der relativen Dunkelheit der Nacht tun konnte. Schwarze Haare, zusammengebunden in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz und Augen die ihn an jemand anderes erinnerten. Ein paar Locken hingen in losen Strähnen in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ihm ähnlich, aber auch Amita. _Was ging hier nur vor?_ Er hob sie auf und trug sie in seinen Armen in die untere Etage. _Was ging hier nur vor?_ Er diskutierte mit sich selbst auf dem ganzen Weg hinunter in die Küche. Dort setzte er das kleine Mädchen auf der Theke ab und goss ihr ein Glas Wasser ein. Gierig trank sie es aus und stellte es neben sich als sie fertig war. Ihre kleine Stimme weckte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Tut mir leid das ich dich geweckt hab, Daddy." Dieser Hundeblick mit dem sie ihn ansah…er kannte ihn nur zu gut. Er nahm sie wieder hoch in seine Arme wo sie schläfrig ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Er stellte das Glas in die Spüle und trug dass Kind einfach wieder die Treppe hinauf nach oben. Noch immer kannte er ihren Namen nicht und vermutete dass sie schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Füße den Gang entlang zu Dons altem Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete wusste er sofort genau dass er hier richtig war. Ein chaotisches Kinderzimmer begegnete seinem Blick: Plüschtiere, Buntstifte, Bücher und viele Blätter Papier lagen über den Boden verteilt. _Da muss jemand morgen wohl aufräumen. _Vorsichtig legte er sie in ihrem Bett ab. Seine Füße stießen dabei gegen etwas Weiches das auf dem Boden lag. Er hob es auf und erkannte eine Puppe. Es war ein Plüsch-Einstein. Er setzte sie neben dem Kleinkind ab woraufhin die Mini-Amita ihn sofort fest in ihre Arme schloss. Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete Charlie sich und wollte schon wieder den Raum verlassen als sie ihn zurückrief.

„Kommt Mummy morgen wieder?"

Er wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Er wusste ja nicht einmal mit Sicherheit ob ihre Mutter Amita war. Also ging er einfach noch einmal zurück, strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht „Sie ist bald wieder da. Schlaf gut meine kleine Prinzessin" und gab ihr noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

„Ok. Gute Nacht, Daddy. Ich hab dich lieb." Und damit schlief sie ein. Als er sich wieder in Richtung der Tür umdrehte entdeckte er noch etwas anderes im Zimmer. An der Wand gegenüber von ihrem Bett hing eine Tafel. Er sah Zeichnungen aus bunter Kreide. Da waren Menschen, Wolken, Blumen, eine Sonne und ein… Pi? Lächelnd schaute er sie nochmals an. Dabei fiel ihm auch der Zauberwürfel auf der, vom Licht das durch das Fenster hereinfiel beleuchtet, auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er grinste breiter. Plötzlich bemerkte er dass er wohl die ganze Nacht hier stehen und sie beobachten könnte. Er blinzelte. Seine Augen juckten vor Müdigkeit. Er brauchte eindeutig mehr Schlaf. Alles würde danach mehr Sinn machen, da war er sich sicher. Er ging zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer und kroch nur eine Minute später wieder unter die eigene warme Decke. Ein letzer Blick auf die Uhr bekräftigt ihn noch einmal in diesem Handeln. Er schloss seine Augen und dachte über das kleine Gesicht nach das nur ein paar Türen weiter den Gang hinunter schlief. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie er selbst ins Land der Träume wanderte.

*******

Unsanft wurde Charlie von seinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Grummelnd schob er die Decke im üblichen Knoten von sich und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Auf halbem Weg erinnerte er sich plötzlich an etwas, kam zu einem abrupten Halt, drehte sich um und spurtete los. Er öffnete die Tür zu Dons altem Schlafzimmer und sah… nichts. Da war nichts anderes als Dons altes Schlafzimmer. Kein Spielzeug, keine Tafeln… ok zumindest keine Tafeln mit Zeichnungen eines Kindes darauf. . keine Einstein Puppe in den Armen seiner schlafenden Tochter. Überhaupt nirgendwo auch nur ein Zeichen irgendeines Kindes. Nichts. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war er enttäuscht. Das war schon etwas merkwürdig. Bei einem weiteren Blick durch den Raum blieben seine Augen auf der Uhr auf Dons Nachttisch hängen. Leise vor sich hin fluchend rannte er ins Badezimmer. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte würde er mal wieder zu seiner eigenen Vorlesung zu spät erscheinen.

Er schaffte es noch knapp pünktlich, zumindest körperlich. Seine Gedanken waren für die meiste Zeit des Tages abwesend.

Und dann sah er Amita beim Mittagessen. Sie lächelte ihn an wie sie es immer tat und seine Knie würden weich. Das war der Moment in dem er eine Entscheidung traf. Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss bevor er einkaufen ging, denn dieser Tage füllte sich einfach nach Blumen an. Und Blumen waren nicht das einzige was er zu kaufen gedachte.

Noch einmal tief einatmend betrat er den kleinen Laden mit einem letzten zögerlichen Schritt über die Schwelle. Der Besitzer begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln das er nervös beantwortete.

„Ich.. Ich… Ich schau mich erstmal um" stotterte er. Er war verärgert mit sich selbst dass er so verunsichert klang, wie ein kleiner Junge. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus um ruhiger zu werden und sah sich um. Es war ein netter Ort. Nicht zu klein und nicht zu groß. Und mit einer Atmosphäre die kaum anders zu beschreiben war als das sie voller Erwartungen lag.

Schnell fand er den richtigen Platz und trat näher. Er wusste sofort welchen er wollte und entschied sich in der Sekunde in den er ihn sah. Es war sogar die richtige Größe.

„Ich nehme diesen" sage er zum Juwelier. Seine Stimme war wieder da und zuversichtlicher. Er war sich seiner Entscheidung sicher.

Mit der kleinen samtenen Schachtel sicher in der Tasche verstaut und einem riesigen Strauß Blumen war er nur wenig später zurück in seinem Auto und auf dem Heimweg nach Pasadena. Während der Fahrt hielt er einmal mehr an einer Ampel an und war prompt zurück in seiner Unsicherheit und zweifelte an seiner vorherig getroffenen Entscheidung.

_Es ist ein viel zu großer Schritt. Es ist viel zu zeitig. Wie kann ich nur annehmen dass sie schon bereit dazu ist wenn ich mir nicht einmal selber sicher bin. Nein, das kann ich nicht machen. Nicht jetzt. Es ist zu zeitig. Könnte auch zu spät sein wenn man bedenkt wie lange ich gebraucht hab um sie überhaupt nach einem Date zu fragen. Das kann ich nicht machen. Nicht jetzt. _

Er schaute auf den Ring hinab den er erst vor wenigen Minuten gekauft hatte. Es war ein schmalles silbernes Band mit einem Diamanten in seiner Mitte, schlicht aber atemberaubend. Der Stein funkelte im Licht der Sonne _wie ihre Augen wenn sie lacht_ und da war dieses Gefühl wieder. Das Gefühl das ihn immer durchströmte wen sie ihn mit diesen Augen anlächelte, wenn sie ihn küsste, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war oder wenn er nur an sie dachte.

Der Autofahrer hinter ihm hupte und riss ihn damit unsanft aus seinen Tagträumen. Für einen Moment sah er sich verwirrt um. Zur Vorbeugung weiterer Launen der anderen Autofahrer nahm er die nächste Ausfahrt auf einen Parkplatz. Er musste mit sich selber erst eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen bevor er weiterfuhr. Sonst baute er am Ende bloß noch einen Unfall.

Charlie schloss die kleine Samtschachtel die er bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte erst einmal wieder. Dieses Kapitel in seinem Leben musste einfach noch eine Weile warten bis es geschrieben wurde. Als er sich etwas umdrehte um die Box zumindest für die Dauer der Fahrt wieder in seiner Tasche zu verstauen streifte sein Blick etwas das im Schaufenster neben ihm ausgestellt war. Er stoppte halb in der Bewegung, schaute auf und starrte ungläubig auf die Ware im Schaufenster. Eine kleine Einsteinpuppe sah ihn von dort mit weisen Augen an. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien wieder das kleine Mädchen von letzer Nacht die die Puppe fest an sich drückte und ihn anlachte... Doch so schnell wie das Bild da gewesen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er öffnete die Schachtel noch einmal. Das Gefühl war sofort zurück. Er genoss es für einen Augenblick, schloss dann schnell die samtene Verpackung, stopfte sie in seine Tasche und holte stattdessen sein Mobiltelefon hervor. Die Schnellwahltaste drückend und das Telefon den Rest der Arbeit erledigen lassend steuerte Charlie sein Auto aus der Parklücke um endlich nach Hause zu fahren. Im Moment in dem der Anruf verband schenkte er Einstein einen letzten Blick. Dann lud er eine überraschte aber glückliche Amita zum Abendessen ein um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden. Das Gewicht des Ringes war plötzlich wie weggeblasen.

_Eines Tages meine kleine Prinzessin treffen wir uns wieder. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wann es sein wird aber ich werde auf diesen Tag warten. _

Noch einmal lächelte sie ihn an und er spürte wie ihm der stolze Blick des kleinen Einstein auf dem ganzen Weg bis nach Hause folgte.

Ende

A./N.: Ich danke allen Lesern und schon im Voraus allen Review-Schreibern. Werd mich bemühen bei Gelegenheit, Wunsch und Zeit auch noch den 2. Oneshot aus dem „Einstein-Universum" zu übersetzen (Ist aber bei sofortigem Interesse unter dem Namen „Chaos Theory" auch schon in Englisch auf meinem Profil zu finden)

Und bevor die Frage auch von euch kommt: ja es gibt wirklich Plüsch-Einsteinpuppen.

Habt einen schönen Pi-Tag alle miteinander und Happy Birthday an Albert zum 131. Geburtstag.


End file.
